Poppant
Un Poppant (''ポッパラム Popparamu'' en japonés) es uno de los muchos enemigos del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial que pertenece al ejército del subespacio. Cuando ve que un enemigo se acerca, para evitar ser alcanzado; su característica de arrojar cosas puede hacer que se le considere más un obstáculo que un enemigo. Etimología Su nombre viene de las palabras en inglés Pop y Pant; un pop-pant es un tipo de pantalón holgado, llamado en español pantalón bombacho; su nombre es una descripción del enorme pantalón del que arroja objetos al asustarse. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Son criaturas pequeñas y de naturaleza tímida. Tienen unos grandes ojos rojos y de su cabeza salen unas enormes protuberancias que bien podrían ser sus orejas. Usa lo que parece ser un enorme pantalón rojo que más bien tiene forma de cacerola, y es de ese pantalón de donde saca todos los objetos que arroja mientras corre. El color rojo predomina en las características físicas de este enemigo, pero también tiene colores como el blanco y el negro; lo que carga en sus manos parecieran ser regalos pero una vez que los arroja pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa. Si son destruidos, dejan algunos objetos que pueden ayudar al jugador. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Poppant :Una criatura con una pelvis un tanto curiosa que utiliza para transportar caramelos y regalos. Los paquetes están decorados con lazos. Demuestra su generosidad repartiendo obsequios sin parar mientras corretea. Sin embargo, en cuanto vea saldrá pitando. La quintaesencia de la timidez. Nadie ha averiguado qué la impulsa a comportarse de manera tan altruista. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Poppant :A creature with a uniquely shaped lower body, where it carries boxes that look like gifts and candies. The boxes are even carefully tied with ribbons. It demonstrates its generosity by scattering its boxes as it wanders, but if it's seen, it will immediately flee at top speed. It redefines the word shy. No one knows why it spends its time scattering presents. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 El Poppant es uno de los enemigos del modo Smashventura. Al aparecer, el Poppant ataca de la misma forma que en la entrega anterior, es decir, soltando objetos por el camino mientras corre. Además también cuenta con un trofeo en la versión de 3DS del juego. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pantapop :Estos inusuales enemigos debutaron en el ejército subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sus pantalones con forma de cuenco están llenos de comida y objetos, pero no les gusta mucho compartirlos, así que al verte se irán corriendo, dejando muchas cosas al huir. ¡Así obtendrás piezas personalizables y objetos! Inglés :Poppant :hese rare enemies first appeared in the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Their bucket-shaped trousers are packed with food and items. They're not keen on sharing, though, so as soon as they see you, they'll bolt, carelessly dropping items as they run. Chase after them for custom parts and other goodies! Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.